


Needy Sparrow

by Flamenoodle



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 17:49:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8066935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flamenoodle/pseuds/Flamenoodle
Summary: Cuddles





	

Zenyatta sat staring at the little sparrow that perched on top of a rock. Turning his head from left to right, taking in its surroundings. Its beady eyes stared at the omnic. 

Zenyatta tilted his head at the sparrow and it mimicked. Tilting his head and staring at the omnic it softly chirped in what the omnic assumed was a greeting.

He instantly recognised the gentle footsteps approaching behind him as the sparrow flew off and disappeared into a dot in the sky. The sky was a gentle blue splattered with fluffy white clouds. The air was fresh and crisp. It was a beautiful day he noted. A shadow creeped over him as his view was replaced with something equally- no even more pleasant.

Zenyatta reached up and curled arms around the others neck.  
"Greetings, my little sparrow." Voice laced with obvious affection.  
Genji's visor lit up green. Blushing at the nickname.  
"Good morning, Zenyatta." Genji greeted. Plopping down to sit behind his master. Wrapping his arms around the other and pulling them against his chest causing the other to sit in his lap.  
Zenyatta chuckled and reached up behind him to pat the other's cheek.

It seemed that today was one of Genji's touch-craving days. During these days Genji would hardly leave Zenyatta alone. Often craving for contact which usually consisted of cuddles, hand holding and little pecks on the face here and there. Zenyatta didn't mind of course. He happily indulged his student and he himself enjoyed to contact.

Genji rested his chin on the omnic's shoulder as the other returned his hands on his knees to resume mediating. Genji tightened his grip of his master's waist as he let his thoughts drift. He wondered why he was so addicted to cuddling Zenyatta. There was no soft nor warm flesh to cuddle. Only hard metal yet he absolutely adored being close to the other. Was it because of his affection for Zenyatta? Or maybe his master's calming aura? Perhaps it was just because his master is a good cuddler?

Whatever the reason it didn't change the fact that he was absolutely infatuated with the other. How lucky he was to meet Zenyatta who taught him countless thing. Such as how to accept himself in his new body. Taught him that regardless of his body that he deserved to love and be loved. And oh how lucky he was when Zenyatta showered him in the love that he needed. Spoiling him a bit too often. Genji felt absolute gratitude towards the other. 

Wrapping his hand around his face he unclenched the mask and set it to the ground beside him. Softly planting a kiss to the other's cheek hoping to not disturb the monk.  
"I love you, Zenyatta." He whispered barely audibly.  
Zenyatta turned his head to the other.  
"I love you as well, Genji."  
Genji's heart clenched and his body trembled as happiness surged through his body.

Swiftly he started planting multiple kisses to the omnic's neck causing the other to tremble as he tried to hold in his laughter. He continued to assault the other in kisses till laughter started to spill out. He always felt a great sense of accomplishment when he managed to make the other laugh. His laughter was like a soothing melody to his ears.

"You are being very affectionate today Genji." Zenyatta pointed out.  
"I can't help it." Genji said pouting his lips.  
"I need to show you how much I love you."  
Zenyatta glided one of Genji's hand to his face plate in a form of a kiss.  
"You show me plenty."  
Genji pouted his lips further.  
"It's not enough. I love you enough to fill the ocean twice! A whole life time is not enough to show to the extents of my love!" He exclaimed.  
Zenyatta tilted his head down and Genji understood it was his way of blushing. After being with him for such a long time he gradually understood which gestures displayed which emotions.

"Master, you are blushing~" He teased.  
"I cannot blush, Genji."  
Genji rubbed his cheek against his master's.  
"You feel embarrassed then?"  
Zenyatta laughed as he turned his head to press his face plate against the other's cheek.  
"I feel very happy." He stated. Voice ringing with joy.  
Genji buried his face into the omnic's neck.  
"Genji, you are blushing~"  
Genji groaned as he lifted his face to face Zenyatta.  
"I feel very happy." He replied. A blush and smile spread across his scarred face.

**Author's Note:**

> I had no wifi for a day so I wrote this short drabble


End file.
